


Light in the Nightmare

by starlitteas



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 嘘つき姫と盲目王子 | Usotsuki Hime to Moumoku Ouji | The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitteas/pseuds/starlitteas
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a dragon who sang towards the moon every night. One night, the prince of a nearby kingdom was drawn to her voice.(FEif x TLPABP fic.)
Relationships: Joker | Jakob/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin
Kudos: 5





	Light in the Nightmare

Once upon a time, a kingdom stood, surrounded by a deep forest. The forest was a terrifying place, where no human would dare enter, as it was filled with numerous monsters and was ruled by a powerful witch. In the brightness of days, the forest would be as dark as a winter's night.

On days where the moon shone bright, a beautiful song would pierce through the darkness. Little did anyone know, the voice belonged to a dragon. Atop a cliff, she would sing towards the moon, her head held high as she sang with pride.

One day, the singing of the dragon would draw in an admirer- a human prince from the kingdom that was surrounded by the forest. Every night, he would tread through the forest, just to hear the beautiful song. The dragon glanced down at the prince. _How stupid._ She thought. _When I finish singing, I'll eat him._

When the dragon finished her song, the prince innocently applauded- it was the first time she had been praised for her singing. It... Stunned her. It didn't take long for the dragon to discard the thought of eating the prince. _But..._ A thought came to her. _If he finds out that I'm a monster, he'll get scared and won't come anymore._

Every night after, the wolf sang her song, eagerly looking forward to the prince's applause, before retreating to the forest. It continued even as the seasons changed.

The dragon sang her song, like any other night towards the moon. To her, it was the same quiet evening. This night, however, was special for the prince. Ever since the first night, he had wanted to see the identity of the singer he had listened to for so long with his own eyes. So he climbed the cliff, determination in his eyes.

It didn't seem strange for the dragon at first. When her song finished, she didn't hear the applause that came every time. She glanced below her- it was the prince. _Why is he coming so close towards me?!_ She thought.

_I can't let him see me- He'd hate me...!_ She panicked. She extended her hoof to cover the prince's eyes in fear, but her claw accidentally tore the prince's eyes! Wounded, the prince slipped from the cliff, but the dragon took hold of the prince's arm. _If a human falls from a height like this..._ She didn't want to think about it.

The prince felt the beastly presence on his arm as the one that had scratched his eyes, increasing his dread and terror tenfold. The prince screamed, desperate to escape the dragon holding him there. Alarmed by the prince, the dragon accidentally let his arm slip through. The prince fell down, to the dragon's horror, but safely landed on some bushes. He wasn't harmed from the fall, but the dragon had injured his eyes.

A soldier came to the prince's aid, hearing his cries, to see the commotion. The soldier looked up to see the dragon. "You..." He spoke. "You did this! You hurt the prince!" The soldier spoke, quickly firing arrows, forcing the dragon to flee into the forest.

The prince began to lose consciousness. "It's... So dark..." He uttered. The terrible memory of the beast became engraved into his mind.

* * *

The blinded prince brought disappointment and shame to his parents, locking him away in a castle tower.

The dragon, overhearing the fate of the prince, felt her heart drop. "How terrible..." She said. "I... I won't allow this- I can't! There has to be another way...!"

* * *

She snuck through the tower, overhearing a few soldiers talking. "I can't believe that happened to Prince Jakob," One spoke. "We were too careless." A second soldier said. "Can you believe that a dragon was responsible for that?" A third soldier said. 

The dragon silently pressed onwards, her heart heavy. She wanted to make it up to the prince for all the pain she caused to him.

Soon, she came across a cold room, seeing the prince sitting. Jakob, in response, raised his head up sensing someone was there. The dragon saw his eyes being obscured by a large cloth as if to hide away something shameful. "J... Jakob...?" She asked, her voice uncertain. 

"That voice..." Jakob spoke. "The singer from the forest?" The dragon was astonished. He could recognize her from her voice alone? "Um... Yeah... That's right," The dragon replied. "I was attacked by a monster in the forest," He said. "But I'm glad you're alright..." Though Jakob smiled back at her, the dragon could only feel her chest ache in guilt, upon seeing his figure.

"Thank you for coming, but... How do you know I was here?" Jakob asked. The dragon was unsure how to respond. "I'm... I'm Kamui," She lied. "A princess from a nearby kingdom," She lied, as Jakob couldn't see her. "I said I wanted to visit you. N-Nevermind that, though. I can't believe that you're trapped in here!"

"But... I was attacked by a monster. My vision's gone, I can't wander outside... I'm forbidden to show my face in public... My face is awful," Jakob stuttered, his head hanging sadly. "I-I know someone who can heal your eyes- the witch of the forest," She spoke.

"The witch...?" Jakob asked. "Like the one from the storybook?"

"I'm not sure, but he can grant any wish. I know he can help!" Kamui said. "The witch lives deep in the woods, but I could take you there." Jakob's head remained to hang low. "It'd be hard to take me there," He said. "And the monster that rendered me blind... I can still feel its claws on me..." His shoulders trembled.

Kamui looked down at her hooves hearing Jakob's words- all she saw was sharp claws that hurt others. _I want to take Jakob from here,_ She thought. _But... I can't hold his hand with the claws of a monster..._ Quietly, she stepped closer to the prince.

"I'll take you to see the witch," Jakob slowly raised his head to Kamui's voice. "But just wait here a bit- I'll be back before long." She finished, before fleeing the castle and running to the forest.

* * *

Kamui ran all night through the forest. By the time she reached the witch's house, the sun was already rising. The witch of the forest had his gaze on the sudden visitor. "Oh! What a rare customer!" The witch said. "A dragon coming all the way here... What's this about?"

"I wish to become human! There's someone I want you to see!" The witch stepped back, stunned. "A dragon like you, becoming human? Why on... Never mind. I believe I already know why." The witch prodded the dragon's nose. "But, of course. I shall grant your wish."

"But... You know what you must do, right?" The witch asked. Strange glowing orbs appeared out of nowhere. The witch pulled one to him and sighed. "Each one differs from the others. They are all beautiful, unique gems." The witch's gray eyes stared into the orb as the orb's vivid glow pulsed.

The witch was a crude collector. In return for granting a wish, he took the wisher's most cherished possession and turned them into crystals. "You have to give something up for this wish you desire." The witch walked up close to the dragon. "I'd say your singing is suitable for such a wish to be granted." He said. The dragon's eyes widen.

"My... My singing voice..." Kamui knew the witch had a wicked streak, she even knew she had to sacrifice something important and dear to her. Her heart trembled, doubtful.

_Was she willing to give her singing the prince praised, or have a chance to hold the prince's hand?_

"... Okay. I'll do it. I'll give my singing voice in exchange!" The dragon said. "That's excellent. Payment accepted!" The witch said. "I didn't expect to get something like that from someone who's prideful, but I suppose life's full of surprises." The witch elaborated. "I'm in a good mood, so I'll give you something extra." His gray eyes twinkled.

"I'll give you whatever form you'd like. So, what do you want?" Kamui remembered what she told Jakob. "... I want to look like a princess." She told the witch. "But, if I do that, how will you get here only as a human? You and your friend would be devoured before you got here." Silence. The dragon didn't realize this. "But, worry not, dear. I shall adjust the spell to allow you to become a dragon at any time."

The witch raised his staff as magical light wrapped around the dragon's body- the light-gathering near the witch. "I've received your singing voice as the toll," He said, with an eerie smile. The light shone brightly before fading suddenly.

... But the dragon didn't see a single change. "Don't worry, I didn't cheat you out of your wish," He articulated. "It's just a complex spell. Give your body a night to get used to it." With her task completed, Kamui departed, but not before the witch stopped her. "One more thing before you go," The witch said. "You'll become a dragon immediately under pure moonlight."

"G-Got it!" Kamui said. _Soon I'll be able to hold Jakob's hand..._ She thought, eagerly anticipating returning to the castle where the prince was waiting.

* * *

By the time Kamui reached the castle tower, the witch's words came to her. It had already been one night... She closed her eyes focused on the transformation. When she opened her eyes, she saw her "princess" self in a reflection. She had light hair and red eyes. ''Is this... Me?'' She pondered. She approached the cage before she could be distracted.

"Jakob..." Kamui called out.

"Kamui? You came back..." Jakob said. "Thank you, but..."

"Don't worry! I worked hard to be able to bring you out of here!" She acknowledged. "Just... Step back a little." The prince nodded, despite his confusion, stepping back from the bars.

In her dragon form, she was able to destroy the bars, before becoming a human to approach the prince. Kamui timidly held Jakob's hand as he grasped hers in return. _I gave up my singing voice to be human,_ Kamui thought. _But... I'm glad I did._

"Let's go to the witch of the forest," Kamui said. "Make sure you stay close to me, okay?" The prince nodded. "R-Right!" He said. Hand in hand, the two left the castle and entered the deadly forest to travel to the witch's house and heal the prince.

... And so their journey had begun.

**Author's Note:**

> uh  
> Sorry for falling off the face of the earth for a hot minute?  
> Assignments began to pile up is all, haha... Also because my creative writing class made me hate writing.
> 
> Granted, this was a rewrite of my old version of this fic. This was just meant to be a revised version of the old version but then I decided "fuck it. I'm rewriting it" and that's the version you see now.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll rewrite the whole thing in a Jokamu AU tbh? I might but I don't know. For now, I'll just let it be a one-shot.  
>  ~~bonus points if you guess who I made into the witch haha-~~


End file.
